Palabras
by lady squint
Summary: Un sonfic cortito basado en la canción Palabras para Paula La Oreja de Van Gogh . Simplemente porque me gusta la canción y tras la cuarta temporada me parece bastante acorde.


**Un pequeño songfic basado en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh, **_**Palabras para Paula.**_

**Bones no es mío (por desgracia), y mucho menos la canción.**

**Palabras**

Había sido una noche larga para ambos, pero con diferencia mucho más larga para Temperance.

Desde las doce de la noche había comenzado a sentir el dolor en su abdomen. Durante más de cuatro horas estuvo aguantándolo, con Booth en todo momento a su lado, dedicándole sonrisas alentadoras. Y ahora, mientras en las calles de Washington amanecía, ella sabía que todo aquello había merecido la pena.

En la cama del hospital, sentada, mecía en sus brazos a una pequeña recién nacida envuelta en una manta rosa. Estaba tan concentrada en su hija que no reparó en que Booth se acababa de sentar en la cama, a su lado.

-Se parece a ti – comentó él acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

Brennan le miró y sonrió al ver su cara de completa adoración. Pero eso no le impidió añadir:

-A penas tiene dos horas…… no se puede parecer a mi.

-Tiene tu misma nariz, tus ojos, tu pelo…… - comenzó a enumerar el agente.

-Sus características faciales aún no están desarrolladas como para poder decir si su nariz es como la mía. Y aún no ha abierto los ojos, y desde luego esa mata de pelo oscuro se parece mucho más a la tuya que a la mía.

-¿Siempre tienes que quitarle la diversión a todo?

_Es pronto para comprender  
Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
Que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te cantó los meses que tú fuiste yo_

Se miraron unos momentos, dejando que sus sonrisas hablaran por si solas. Cuando Booth volvió a bajar la mirada al bebé dijo:

-Aún no me puedo creer que ya hayan pasado nueve meses.

-Ahora es cuando comienza lo más duró – suspiró Brennan.

-No digas eso……todo va a salir bien. Estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé. Pero hay tantas cosas que hacer y planear.

-Y también hay muchos años por delante – sonrió Booth – Aún es pronto.

Brennan le sonrió y le besó en los labios, feliz de poder contar con él en su vida. Sus miradas se quedaron pegadas hasta que la niña comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Brennan e hizo un amago de llorar. La antropóloga, y ahora madre, empezó a mecer de nuevo a su hija mientras entonaba una canción. Al poco el bebé se tranquilizó.

-Vas a ser una madre estupenda – comentó Booth – De hecho ya lo eres.

-Tengo miedo de que la ocurra algo.

-Es normal Huesos. Yo también tengo miedo.

-Si sufre, si pasa algo malo….nunca me lo perdonaría. No sé que haría sin ella.

Brennan dejó escapar una lágrima que aterrizó en la manta de la pequeña. Booth se percató de eso, y cogió el paquete de pañuelos de la mesilla para que su novia se enjugara las lágrimas.

-La quiero tanto, Booth – dijo ella mientras cogía un pañuelo de papel.

-Lo sé. Yo también – sonrió como respuesta Booth.

_Es pronto para comprender  
La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
Si lloras cantaré si sufres te hablaré si mueres moriré también_

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto  


-Pero Huesos – dijo Booth – no podemos protegerla de todo. Sufrirá, y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos podrá. Debe aprender que le mundo es así.

-Tienes razón. Aunque odie admitirlo.

Cuando miró hacia arriba a Booth se encontró que los ojos de este estaban brillantes y llorosos, como si las lágrimas quisieran salir pero no terminaran de hacerlo. Brennan no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al decir:

-¿Estás llorando, Booth?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Es por la luz y la falta de sueño. – intentó excusarse él.

-Claro… - Brennan se volvió a su hija mientras decía – Papá es un llorón ¿verdad cielo?

-¡No le digas eso a la niña!

Booth cogió a la pequeña en brazos y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-Papá no es ningún llorón. Papá es todo un hombre valiente y fuerte que machacará a todos los chicos que intente ligar contigo.

_Es pronto para comprender verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel  
Porque un amanecer sin nada que perder es muy difícil de entender_

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto

Brennan miró como Booth llevaba a la pequeña hasta la ventana, donde el sol empezaba a sobresalir entre los edificios.

-Mira, Isabelle, tu primer amanecer.

-¿Isabelle? – preguntó Brennan.

-Estaba en la lista de "posibles" ¿No te gusta? ¿Isabelle Booth? ¿Izzy?

- Me gusta. Me gusta mucho – contestó Brennan con los ojos medio cerrados.

Al ver el cansancio escrito en la cara de su novia, Booth dejó a Izzy en el nido. Y besó en la frente a Brennan. Se iba a separar de ella cuando notó que le agarraba la mano y susurraba "Quédate". Booth sonrió y se sentó en la butaca, junto a la cama y frente al nido.

Viendo dormir a las dos chicas más importantes de su vida, Booth supo que ya no podía pedir más. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Si, sabía que habría tiempos difíciles. Sabía que era imposible evitar el dolor. Pero también sabía que iban a ser felices, y que quería a esa niña y a su madre como jamás pensó que podría querer a alguien. Y entonces, ante el cansancio de una noche en vela, dejó que el sueño viniera a él mientras los rayos de sol llegaban hasta la habitación del hospital.

_Porque te quiero tanto cómo el mar a su verano,  
Cómo el dolor a su amigo el engaño  
Cómo el sol cuando vio que hoy nació una flor_

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto.

_**-FIN-**_


End file.
